


Diablos Rex

by rsadelle



Category: Leverage
Genre: Donuts, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them blinked when Parker dropped down from the ceiling, rope and harness letting her dangle over the counter and look at the doughnut Eliot was pointing at. "Is that a doughnut with bacon on it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diablos Rex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dine/gifts).



"Hardison!" Eliot yelled. Hardison surely hadn't gone far. "What is this?"

"It's- What do you mean what is it?" Hardison came into the kitchen, tablet in hand. "It's a box of doughnuts, come on, man."

"I'm not talking about- I can see it's a box of doughnuts, Hardison. What is this?"

Neither of them blinked when Parker dropped down from the ceiling, rope and harness letting her dangle over the counter and look at the doughnut Eliot was pointing at. "Is that a doughnut with bacon on it?"

"That is not just a doughnut with bacon on it," Hardison said with a look of total satisfaction on his face. "That is a bacon maple bar from Voodoo Doughnut."

Parker frowned as she considered the box. "Why would they put bacon on a doughnut?"

"See?" Eliot said. "This is what I'm talking about. Even Parker knows you shouldn't put bacon on a doughnut."

"Shouldn't- Eliot, man, this is a _bacon maple bar_ from _Voodoo Doughnut_."

Eliot scowled and brushed his hair back. "Bacon does not belong on doughnuts."

"This one has chocolate chips in it." Parker held out a chocolate doughnut with mostly chocolate frosting that had been bitten into so they could see the chocolate chips. Eliot hadn't noticed her taking it out of the box. There was a little wrinkle of a frown on her face. "I don't know if I like it."

In the half a second Eliot and Hardison spent exchanging a look, she'd dropped the doughnut back into the box and grabbed and ordinary chocolate doughnut.

"Oh, come on," Hardison said. "You can't just- That isn't sanitary."

Parker stopped looking at her doughnut long enough to give him a confused look. "You kissed me after I gave Eliot a blowjob this morning."

"That's not- Okay," Hardison said, "that's sex. This is the kitchen."

"We've had sex in the kitchen," Parker points out.

"Dammit," Eliot growled. "I told you two no sex in the kitchen."

"Look," Hardison said to Parker, ignoring him, "it's just different, okay?"

Parker shrugged, unconcerned, and bit into the doughnut. Eliot ignored Hardison's continuing monologue in favor of watching the smile cross Parker's face.

"They're better now that I feel things," Parker said. She used her control of the rope to swing herself closer to kiss Eliot and then Hardison, momentary presses of her lips to theirs before the momentum took her away again. On the second swing away, she raised herself up to the ceiling as she took another bite of her doughnut.

Hardison picked up the doughnut with bacon on top. "We can split this if you can get over your prejudices about bacon."

"I do not have prejudices about bacon," Eliot said. "Bacon has its place and that place is not on top of a doughnut." He picked up the doughnut Parker had discarded and bit into it. The chocolate chips gave it a nice texture.

"Oh, so you won't eat the one with bacon," Hardison said, "but you will eat a _doughnut_ with _chocolate chips_ in it."

"Yes," Eliot said. "Yes, I will. And you know why, Hardison? Because chocolate chips belong in sweet pastries. Bacon? Bacon should only go in savory pastries."

Hardison took a bite out of the bacon doughnut. "Man, you don't know what you're missing."

Eliot shook his head and took a bite of his own, perfectly acceptable doughnut. "I'm not missing anything. And don't think I'm kissing you until after you brush your teeth either."

Hardison took his abomination of a doughnut and left the room muttering, "Missing out. Man doesn't know a good doughnut when it practically waves in his face."

Eliot closed the doughnut box and took another bite out of the one with the chocolate chips, considering the texture again. He could see how Parker wouldn't like the way it made her feel when her preference was for the plain chocolate variety.


End file.
